


For You

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: The Abigail Carsen Collection [6]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: The Carsen's enjoy a normal family day out in the sun.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to post something today and I've had this ready for a while and I really do love Abby. (Also, this was inspired by a prompt I found somewhere aaaaggggeess ago).

The sun shone bright and warm over Portland, as it had for much of the summer, leaving people in that constant state of cheerfulness. This included Eve Carsen who was leaning against one of the numerous trees scattered about the park she was in, its leaves hanging over and giving her the slightest bit of shade. With her legs stretched out in front of her, she shuffled back against the bark, smiling as she watched her husband play with their five year old daughter. She'd been chasing Abby around the park for a good while, both running around on the sun kissed grass until the little girl had gotten hiccups from giggling so much. They'd stopped for all of one minute and sat under the shade of the tree their picnic blanket was laid out under until Abby decided she'd rested for long enough. Seeing the exhaustion that she'd never let on she felt in her eyes, Flynn had suggested to Abby that the pair of them explore the area, allowing Eve to catch her breath - because somehow chasing down terrorists and magical badasses was so much less tiring than running after a five year old.

She watched with curiosity as Flynn picked Abby up, holding her up to a tree several metres away, getting her to touch the leaves before apparently comparing it with another they had in their collection. Eve's smile grew, he was probably telling her that there were seven different types of tree in this park, some not even native to the area, before explaining the characteristics of each type and informing her of the role of each part of the plant - he was always teaching her something, just like he had with Eve, from the very first day she'd met him, and she loved it. Eve looked up, just as Abby did, when Flynn pointed to a bird soaring in the sky. It was a kind of charcoal grey, with a slight cobalt blue weaved into its feathers, its eyes big and searching, Eve noticed when it smoothly swooped down on the ground a moment later. He said something to Abby and she nodded in understanding before climbing out of his arms and lying down in the grass, Flynn following suit a second later, both narrowing their eyes as they studied the creature. Eve laughed to herself, unable to see them as anything but a lion and his cub ready to pounce on their prey.

Abby's tendency to get distracted however was much like her father's and a couple of minutes later she was picking flowers out of the ground, kicking her legs behind her as she lay outstretched. Eve shook her head and chuckled to herself once more, aside from her cute button nose and dimples (which Eve wasn't sure she could lay absolute claim to) Abby was so like Flynn. Unsatisfied with the remaining flowers surrounding her, Abby pushed herself off the ground and began tugging at her father's arm, urging him to stand up too. She handed him the flowers she'd picked then began wander searchingly around the area for others to add to her collection.

After a good fifteen minutes of intense ground inspecting, dragging Flynn along at the same time, Abby turned towards her father with her hands on her hips and took a good look at the bunch of flowers he held in his hands. She seemed to say something to him which earned a wide eyed response from him. He blinked at her for a second, lips pouting as though he were about to say something before he finally gave a verbal response, brows creasing. Abby merely shook her head in reply. When Flynn spoke again Abby simply cut him off by walking behind him and pushing him, hands outstretched and pressed against his lower back. Flynn frowned at her over his shoulder before reluctantly walking in the direction she was pushing him. In Eve's direction. Once they got closer Abby stopped and hovered behind while Flynn came over to Eve. "I'm supposed to give them to you," he mumbled, holding his arm out to give her the flowers.

Eve's jaw dropped open slightly and a softness fell over her face, an expression that few people could evoke. She smiled lovingly at him as she accepted the brightly coloured bouquet. "Thank you," she said quietly. His dimples lit up his face when he smiled back at her and gave a small shrug as if to say 'it's no big deal'.  Eve couldn't help but continue to beam at him, after so many years his awkward dorkiness still got to her. She patted the spot next to her and Flynn sat down beside her. "Why didn't you wanna give them to me?" she asked, still curious.

"How'd you know that?" he furrowed his brows.

Eve shrugged. "Just. I'm pretty good at reading people and assessing situations."

"Ah," Flynn nodded. Of course.

"So?" she asked again. 

"Well..." he began, "they're just not what I'd give to you. They're just park flowers. I could get you some that were bigger and brighter and properly in bloom."

Eve shuffled a little and turned to face him properly. "Do you know why these are so special?" she asked him. Flynn shook his head. "It's because not only did you actively pick them for me, but you picked them with our daughter. That means so much more than a million store bought roses," she explained. 

"Well that's good," Flynn replied after seemingly considering her words, "because I don't think we could afford a million roses." Eve laughed and shook her head before raising a hand to his cheek and leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. After flickering his eyes open and taking a deep breath, the way he always did when she kissed him, Flynn gaze her a dopey smile which she returned before turning away. "And _you_ ," she directed at Abby who was still lingering by the edge of the picnic blanket looking at them like she was Cupid (who they'd actually made very good friends with the previous year), "come here." Eve outstretched her arms, allowing her daughter to run into them and burrow into her. "Thank you," Eve whispered, as though it was a secret between them that Abby had in fact been the one to collect the flowers. 

"You're welcome," Abby whispered back as Eve pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

"And now it's actually rest time," added Eve a second later, "you've been out in the sun enough for a while."

"Okay," Abby agreed, not moving from her mother's lap. Flynn meanwhile smiled at his two girls and took a hold of Eve's hand, entwining their fingers. Eve looked up at him and smiled. Being with her two favourite people warmed her heart much more than any summer sun could. 


End file.
